


An Introduction To Be Made

by Josh89



Series: Time [5]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Dead People, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Kate talks to her mom's gravestone, Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Talking To Dead People, The major character death mentioned in the warnings happened years before the story takes place, Yes it's Johanna Beckett, Yes people still do this, graveyards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Before they head off to the Hamptons for the weekend off Captain Gates gave them to properly enjoy their engagement, Kate takes Rick and Alexis to her mother's grave.





	An Introduction To Be Made

“Are we ready to go?” Rick queried, glancing questioningly at the woman sitting beside him.  
His fiancée hesitated for a few seconds, considering her response carefully, before responding. “Actually, Rick, do you mind if we make a quick detour first? There’s someone I’d like to introduce the two of you to”.  
The writer nodded. “Fine by me, Kate. Alexis?”  
His red-haired daughter glanced up from the book in her lap, giving her father a slight nod. “If it’s important to Kate, of course”  
The detective turned slightly in her seat, giving the girl an appreciative smile. “Thank you, Alexis. That means a lot to me, it really does. And yes, it is really important to me. After all, you two are my family now, so I think it’s only fair that the two of you get to meet the woman who helped to make me who I am. I’d like to introduce you… both of you… to my mom”.  
~Approximately half an hour later~  
Rick pulled the car to a stop outside the cemetery where his fiancée’s mother was buried, opening the car door and stepping out onto the pavement, carefully closing his door before walking around the car to help his fiancée out.  
She accepted his offered hand with a grateful smile and a quiet “Thank you”, her other hand grabbing the small bouquet of mixed flowers, which Rick had suggested that they stop for, from where they sat on the car’s dashboard.   
They paused for a second, waiting for Alexis to join them, and, as she emerged from the car, Rick’s arm slid around Kate’s shoulder, the detective leaning into her fiancé’s embrace slightly. “You ready to do this, Kate?”  
The detective paused for a moment, giving him a soft smile. “Yeah. Just… Do you mind if we take a moment before going in? It’s been a long time since I’ve brought anyone else here, and especially since I’ve brought anyone here who means as much to me as the two of you do. I just need a second to gather my thoughts, that’s all”.  
Rick placed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Take all the time you need. Well, not really, since we probably should be up at the Hamptons tonight, but…”  
“I know what you meant, Rick. And I promise, I just need a couple of seconds” Kate murmured gently, turning slightly to her fiancé and burying her face in the crook of his neck.  
After a couple of minutes passed, Kate raised her head, smiling slightly at her fiancée. “Ready?”  
She pulled away slightly, though remained close enough to him that his arm was still around her shoulder, and nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be, Rick”  
A comfortable silence fell over the three of them as Kate led the way through the small cemetery in the direction of her mother’s gravestone, threading her way expertly through the headstones that lined the ground around them, until at last they reached one set a reasonable distance apart from the rest. “Give me a second?” Kate asked quietly.  
Rick nodded, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as she pulled away from him. She walked the short distance over to the grave and crouched down, placing the bouquet of flowers at the foot of the worn stone. When she next spoke, her voice was soft, with the slightest tinge of sadness to it. “Hi mom. It’s me, Kate. I just… I wanted to let you know that I got an offer for a job in DC after one of the cases that Castle and I worked. I’ve turned it down though”.  
She paused, turning slightly to look back at Rick and Alexis, who stood side by side a short distance behind her. She managed a small smile before turning her attention back to the gravestone. “There are some things that are worth more than a job offer, no matter how high-ranking or powerful that job may be, and family… true happiness… is one of those things. Also… There are a couple of people that I’d like you to meet”.  
She stood, Rick and Alexis joining her just a couple of seconds later. Rick’s arm slipped around her waist, squeezing softly, and she leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder. She held out her other hand to Alexis, the younger woman hesitating for barely a second before taking it. When Kate next spoke, her voice was still quiet and soft, though slightly louder than just a few moments before. “Mom, I’d like you to meet two of the most important people in my life, and a very important part of the reason that I’m staying in New York. I’d like you to meet Richard Castle, my fiancé as of two days ago, and Alexis, his daughter”  
She paused for a second, as if listening for a response, and then laughed, the sound spreading like the softest music. “Yes, mom, he’s the very same Richard Castle as the one that wrote the books you loved. And whose words inspired me to keep going with my life after your death, at least until I met the man himself” she added softly.  
Catching her fiancé’s eyes out of the corner of her own as the writer’s eyes widened in surprise, Kate smiled. She’d almost forgotten that Rick had no idea how much his books had truly meant to her before their first meeting. “Rick and his family have changed my life for the better, mom… They really have”  
She turned away, burying her face into her fiancé’s neck. “I wish she could have met you, Rick. She would have loved you. Both of you” she whispered.  
Rick placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his arms wrapping tighter around her waist to support her. “I wish we’d had the chance to meet her too, Kate. I really do”.  
Kate smiled softly. “Good”.  
She pulled away, squeezing his hand softly. “You ready to go?”  
“Actually, do you mind if I say something to your mother first?”  
Kate looked questioningly at him, seeing the happiness sparkling in his blue eyes, and nodded. Rick turned his attention to the worn stone just in front of them, his voice soft when he next spoke. “Mrs. Beckett… Johanna… I just wanted to say thank you. I honestly don’t know what I would do without Kate. She and Alexis are the best things that have ever happened to me and… I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing her just how much she means to me. Your daughter is truly extraordinary, and I want to make sure that she knows that every day for the rest of our lives”.  
Kate’s cheeks flushed lightly. “I’m pregnant, mom… The rest of our family and friends know; it’s only fair that you do too… You probably already did though”.  
She turned in Rick’s arms, pressing a brief, chaste, kiss to her fiancé’s lips. “Shall we go?”  
Rick’s hand found hers, squeezing softly, and the writer nodded slightly. “Let’s”.


End file.
